Lecciones de Natación
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Deidara le tiene un miedo atroz al agua. Por eso, Itachi hará todo lo posible por ayudarle a que supere sus miedos infantiles para que pueda disfrutar plenamente del verano y de las cosas que éste ofrece.


**¡Por fin! No veía la hora de que empezase este nuevo y caliente reto, jajajaja. Muchas gracias a Itara por pedirme participar en esta idea que ha tenido y que me parece muy apropiada para los tiempos que corren (al menos en el hemisferio norte, que hace un calor tremendo en estos momentos :S). Y gracias también a todas las autoras que van a poner su tiempo y su ingenio a disposición de esta iniciativa, tanto para escribir como para leer los fics. Y sin más me despido y os dejo con mi primera aportación.**

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Lecciones de Natación**

Habían pasado más de cinco minutos y aún no se había movido. Seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre su desnudo pecho y la mirada fija en la masa uniforme de agua que había ante él. La suave brisa que soplaba intermitentemente le hacía cosquillas en la parte de sus piernas que no cubría el bañador y eso, en cierta medida, le desagradaba.

- Vamos, Deidara –le llamó su novio desde dentro de la piscina.

- No me agobies, uhn! –protestó con suavidad.

Itachi rodó los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba con paciencia.

- He necesitado toda la semana desde el lunes para convencerte de que vinieras a mi casa este fin de semana –le recordó con dulzura mientras nadaba tranquilamente hacia el borde de la piscina, en dirección al rubio- Has tardado más de media hora en ponerte mi bañador porque, casualmente, te has olvidado el tuyo en casa –apoyó los codos en el suelo para impulsarse y sacar medio torso fuera del agua- Y deduzco que necesitarás tu tiempo para decidirte a meterte aquí conmigo –dijo finalmente.

- Uhn!

- Y en todo este tiempo no te he atosigado ni te he metido prisa.

El más joven desvió la mirada, visiblemente molesto. Meditó durante unos segundos su situación, dándose cuenta de que Itachi tenía razón. No podía seguir así eternamente.

- No es fácil, compréndeme –dijo volviendo a centrar su mirada en él.

- Lo sé. Pero no conseguirás nada si le sigues teniendo miedo. Además, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

- ¿Lo prometes? –preguntó, dudoso.

Itachi dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado ante el tono infantil de su chico. Y es que, a pesar de sus veintiún años, había veces en que se comportaba como un niño.

- Lo prometo -aseguró.

Deidara relajó sus brazos y dio un vacilante paso hacia delante. Muy lentamente llegó hasta el borde de la piscina. Apoyó un pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras y esperó. El agua fría le traía el amargo recuerdo de su niñez. La sensación de impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar algo que se presentaba como inevitable. La asfixiante impresión de ardor en el esófago al notar cómo el agua se introducía en él sin ningún control, ahogándole. Inmediatamente se detuvo. Itachi se le acercó, preocupado.

- No tienes que apresurarte –le dijo con cariño.

El rubio decidió hacerle caso. Se sentó en el borde de la piscina, con los pies metidos en el agua. A pesar de los años transcurridos seguía reviviendo nítidamente aquella vez en la que estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de ese traicionero elemento. El moreno se encaramó con una mano a la escalera mientras con la otra cogía pequeñas cantidades de agua y las dejaba caer sobre las piernas de Deidara, haciendo que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a su temperatura. Al cabo de un rato el menor sintió las fuerzas necesarias como para seguir con lo que se había propuesto. Aún sentado, bajó un escalón más, haciendo que el líquido le mojase hasta la cintura, justo por debajo del ombligo. Sin pensárselo dos veces decidió introducirse completamente antes de que el frío le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Está helada! –tiritó mientras se lanzaba rápidamente hacia Itachi, quien no se había separado de él ni un solo instante, para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

- Quejica –le picó, devolviéndole el abrazo por la cintura.

Juntos se movieron hasta el centro de la piscina. Deidara no dejaba de mirar con preocupación cómo se apartaban de la única zona que podría mantenerle a salvo en caso de pánico o ahogamiento inminente. Instintivamente su cuerpo se tensó, quedando completamente rígido entre los brazos del moreno.

- Tranquilo –comentó el Uchiha con la mirada fija en él.

- Nos estamos alejando demasiado.

- No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada malo, créeme.

El rubio le miró con los ojos brillantes.

- Me fio de ti. Pero no del agua. Es demasiado traicionera, uhn!

- En serio, Deidara, no voy a dejar que te ahogues –acercó sus labios hasta su oreja y susurró- Relájate.

La reacción fue instantánea. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, haciéndole estremecer. Notó los labios del Uchiha posarse con suavidad sobre su cuello y besarle. Siguió acariciándole con su boca hasta el hombro en un recorrido de ida y vuelta. Sin darse cuenta, el ojiazul echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus hermosos cabellos se empapasen. Rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de su moreno, de manera que sus torsos quedasen prácticamente pegados.

- Itachi –murmuró al sentir una mano bajar con una caricia por su espalda.

No pudo resistir la tentación de mover su pelvis contra el abdomen de su novio. Sabía que esa manera de tocarle era lo único que necesitaba para excitarle, y el muy bastardo lo estaba haciendo en el único lugar al que el rubio le tenía auténtico pavor. El moreno notó que su táctica estaba surtiendo efecto, pero dudaba que fuese capaz de soportar el peso de su chico si continuaban por el camino que él mismo había iniciado.

- Deidara –susurró dulcemente en su oído.

El rubio abrió los ojos, reticente a volver a la realidad.

- Mmm.

- Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy –dijo. Acarició su rostro con la palma, manteniéndole fuertemente agarrado por la cintura contra su cuerpo- Mañana por la mañana podemos volver a intentarlo.

- Pero…

- Será mejor que salgamos del agua.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Se notaba incómodo entre las piernas y sabía por qué. Incluso había conseguido olvidar momentáneamente dónde se encontraban. ¿E Itachi decía de parar? Le miró de mala manera. El moreno rió débilmente mientras comenzaba a nadar de vuelta hacia las escaleras para salir.

- Si lo que te preocupa es esto –dijo presionando intencionadamente su cadera contra la entrepierna de su chico, quien jadeó por la sorpresa- no tienes de qué preocuparte. Pienso atenderte como te mereces.

- ¿Y por qué nos vamos de la piscina? –preguntó sin entender.

- La idea era hacer que perdieses el miedo al agua para que puedas disfrutar de ella en verano. Y aunque la idea de poseerte aquí es demasiado tentadora –observó con agrado cómo la cara del rubio se ponía colorada-, prefiero hacerte el amor en un lugar donde te sientas más cómodo y seguro.

- Si estoy contigo me sentiré seguro, uhn!

- Pero no es lo mismo –contradijo con dulzura- Además, tampoco hace falta tener prisa –sonrió- Seguro que mis padres y mi hermano se vuelven a ir más fines de semana. Así podremos disfrutar de la casa para nosotros solos.

Mientras hablaban habían llegado hasta la escalera. Dejó que Deidara subiese primero, lo que le permitió observar cómo su bañador se pegaba al bien formado trasero de su novio. Era cierto que tenían todo el verano por delante para superar los traumas y miedos de la infancia del menor. Y cuando la situación se pusiese demasiado tensa o peligrosa, Itachi estaría dispuesto a proteger y cuidar del rubio para que se sintiese a gusto y seguro. A fin de cuentas, las parejas debían apoyarse tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. Y no había nada que desease más que saber que su chico era capaz de apañárselas solo en cualquier ambiente, incluido el agua. Tal vez así, algún día sería posible que, como en las películas, pudiesen compartir su amor mientras flotaban uno al lado del otro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? A mi también me gustaría bañarme con Itachi y que me enseñase toooodo lo que él quisiese (a nadar, se entiende xD). Aunque , puestos a elegir, Deidara siempre será el rubio de mi corazón n.n Espero leernos pronto en el reto.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
